


Waiting For You (Right Behind)

by justanotherdavina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because he is the Alpha leader, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of past polyamory, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Unreliable Narrator, and he takes care of the others until they mate, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdavina/pseuds/justanotherdavina
Summary: Jongin is slowly learning to be part of Minseok's and Junmyeon's pack.The others think he is struggling to find his place, but Jongin very well knows where that is.It's with all of them, with Minseok.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Waiting For You (Right Behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom and something I am putting out after a long pause from writing, so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did while working on it!
> 
> The title is taken from the lyrics of a Dreamcatcher's song, _Can't Get You Out Of My Mind._  
>  I thought it fitted very well the whole work's atmosphere so I couldn't help myselfff 
> 
> Uhhhh, I don't really know who needs to hear this but of course, I do not know the people mentioned in this work, everything is just a mere construction and work of imagination and the descriptions of characters and situations are fictional and not intended to represent or offend the guys I wrote about in any way. Obviously, nothing of what it's written in this story ever happened in real life.
> 
> Sorry for the long disclaimer, and that being said, enjoy!

His Alpha used to tell Jongin that dancing is the only thing he's good at, and that he has to do everything and anything in his power to make it come to life every time he moves his feet.

Now, with a sprained ankle and tears welled up in his eyes, Jongin sees why the man would always say that.  
Dance is life and if you sprain your ankle, you are not going to move a single muscle to perform for a couple of weeks.

A silent tear rolls down his red cheek, and Jongin touches the bruised skin. It is swollen, and it hurts, and it makes Jongin's head spin in pain, when he tries to stand back on his feet.

He needs to go home.

He has to go home.

Chanyeol is waiting.

Chanyeol and Junmyeon are waiting, and he has to prepare dinner for his hyungs and make them proud of him for pushing through the pain no matter what.

Jongin reaches for the barre, and holds onto it tightly for leverage. He hooks his hand there, and with close to little strength from his only useful foot at the moment, he pushes himself up standing.

Exhaustion threatens to take over anytime soon, now, as Jongin's leg trembles under the pressure of carrying his whole body weight to the closest chair in the large room.

He props himself down on it as soon as he is close, and heaves out a shuddering and tired breath.

It is 9.03 pm already, and he needs to go home.

🌙

"Stop being a whiny bitch,"

It is the first thing that Jongin hears, when he steps a foot inside, with a quiet greet to his housemates.

It doesn't really matter, though, because it seems like neither of them has heard him, let alone caught a single whiff of his scent.

It must still be concealed by the Beta scented sprays he wears before going to practice.

"I am not a whiny bitch," Junmyeon protests, "it is you who had to act all imposing and be a sad loner while we all were having fun back there,"

"They were making fun of Baekhyun, hyung,"

Junmyeon opens his mouth to reply, but his eyes finally land on Jongin, still standing by the door, and he shuts his mouth up immediately.

"Jongin!" The other Omega greets happily, the annoyed expression from before disappearing from his face. "How long have you been standing there like an idiot?" He asks, coming closer and almost crowding Jongin in the corner of the front door, before circling his slender body with strong arms–so not Omega like–for a hug.

Jongin reciprocates the gesture, letting Junmyeon's Omega scent wrap around him like a warm blanket of sweetness.  
Junmyeon smells of mint, of fresh mint and hot chocolate. His smell is sticky and pungent on Jongin's tongue, but not at all unpleasant. It is unique, nice, comforting, it is Junmyeon, and Jongin could never bring himself to not like it.

"Hi," Chanyeol greets from the little kitchen they share, "everything good at practice?" He asks, and even though the pain, Jongin still nods his head with a smile.

"Yes, I just... uh, nothing bad, but I slipped, and– and now..."

Chanyeol's eyes turn round and have a scared glint in them. Even Junmyeon blinks at him a couple of times, before slapping a hand over his forehead.

"How couldn't I notice," he says in a snort, "Chanyeol-ah, come here," he tells the other, and as soon as Chanyeol is closer, Junmyeon leaves the Omega in his hands, letting Jongin lean a part of his weight on him.

"It's no– seriously, you don't have to worry so much about this, it will get better by–"

"Shut up," Junmyeon interrupts him, pushing a little bag of ice to Jongin's chest. "Go sit and put it on your ankle, Chanyeol will help you," he goes on, gesturing for the Alpha to walk his way to the couch in the dining room. "I have a date to go to, and I can't be late for it. Will you forgive me?"

Jonging nods at the words, as Chanyeol helps him sit down on the soft cushions. "A date?" He asks, though, out of curiosity.

"Yes," Chanyeol supplies, "a date with a baby Alpha,"

Jongin cringes. "What?"

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Chanyeol, shaking his head. "He's younger than me, that's all, it's not like he presented yesterday,"

"Very late bloomer," Chanyeol specifies to Jongin, "he presented at nineteen,"

At that, the younger Omega makes a face. "Has he even popped a knot once?"

Junmyeon slaps him on the shoulder, as Chanyeol takes off Jongin's sneaker hurriedly, tired of having to deal with the long laces.

"Hyung!" Jongin calls him, shocked by the sudden gesture.

"That is what you get for disrespecting your hyung and Omega leader like this, don't you trust me making decisions for myself?"

Jongin frowns. "Huh, now you're twisting my words,"

"He is young," Junmyeon says, then, "but not as stupid as you two think he is,"

Jongin flinches at the sudden pain sparkling up his entire leg, when Chanyeol pushes the ice too hardly on the injuried part. "I never said that, hyung, I just asked a question," his chest is already tight because of the pain on his ankle, he can't bear having his hyung mad at him for such a stupid thing. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by–"

"Jongin-ah," Junmyeon calls, and the soft tone mixed up with a puff of calming scent has even Chanyeol looking up at the Omega at the change.

"We're okay," he says, ruffling his hair with a gentle hand, "I was joking, alright? No need to show me those precious tears of yours," he then sits down next to him, pressing to Jongin's side.  
Junmyeon takes his time to press his face in the crook of Jongin's neck and shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of the Omega.

"You smell good underneath all these scent suppressants," he comments, and Chanyeol's ears perk up.

"You wear them?" Chanyeol asks gently, now seated on the floor before Jongin and Junmyeon.

His hand is still tight around Jongin's ankle and ice, and Jongin thinks it might hurt to have a hand completely wrapped around a bag of ice for so long.

It must burn.

It must burn like his cheeks at the moment, when Junmyeon almost purrs on his side.

"You're approaching your heat," Junmyeon says, matter-of-factly and Chanyeol look straight at the both of them.

"Why do you even bother having me here if all you do is keeping secrets from me?" Chanyeol asks, but he still doesn't let go of Jongin.

“Because Minseok told you so,” Junmyeon replies smugly.

"We don't, hyung," Jongin tries to excuse, "we just– I asked Junmyeon hyung not to tell you,"

Chanyeol gapes a couple of times. "And why's that?"

Jongin blushes under the Alpha's gaze, and shrugs slightly, while casting his eyes downwards.

"I have– I thought you'd be ashamed of me," Jongin let out, "you always talk about not being ashamed about what I am, because my gender... genders don't matter, but– but not all Alphas are like you, you and Minseok hyung. They don't think the same as you,"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to reply, but meets Junmyeon's kindly firm eyes on him, and he sighs to himself. He drops the ice from Jongin's ankle.

"They watch me... and call me. Sometimes, I see the others staring while I practice, and the ones on the streets, too. They watch me and they think I am pretty, and I know because they tell me so,"

"They tell you so?" Chanyeol asks, eyeing Junmyeon on Jongin's side briefly.

"Yes," the Omega replies, "every time I am too late to catch a bus, and I have to walk back home. There are Alphas near the station, and they call for me, they call for every Omega that walks by..."

"What do they want, Jongin-ah?" Junmyeon asks, and Jongin shrugs a shoulder yet again.

"I don't know, they want me to walk closer, I guess,"

"Don't." Chanyeol almost growls, and it is enough to snap Jongin out of his calm.

"Chanyeol, fuck," Junmyeon scolds him.

"I am sorry!" Chanyeol hurries to say, "I was just.. I–"

"It's okay, hyung," Jongin reassures him, forcing a smile at the Alpha, "I just wasn't expecting it,"

Chanyeol nods. "Still," he says, and after a beat of silence, he clears his throat to speak up again.

"So... you're approaching your heat?" He asks curiously, as he inspects Jongin's ankle once again.

"Ah," Junmyeon almost yelps then, checking the time on his watch, "I have to go or I'll be late, will you be okay?" He asks Jongin.

The Omega nods. "Yes, it is just pre-heat," he says, "I will text you if I need anything,"

"Right," Junmyeon stands up, stretching his muscles a bit. "You have your toys anyway, huh?"

Jongin flushes a deep shade of pink. "Shut up," he blurts out, eliciting a small chuckle from the other Omega.

Jongin watches Junmyeon grab his leather jacket, before wearing it.

"I'll close the door," Chanyeol says then, and raises to his feet, walking closely behind Junmyeon to the door.

Jongin hears another couple of words here and there, some recommendations from Chanyeol to Junmyeon and that's it, when the front door closes back again with a final yell from Junmyeon addressing him, everything goes back to being enveloped in silence.

"So," Chanyeol calls from the corridor, walking back to the living room.

"Um?" Jongin says, while watching the still too swollen ankle. It is starting to look purplish, and he sighs tiredly.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Chanyeol asks with the warmest of looks on him, and Jongin swears to himself he can sense the ache inside him tighten and relax at the same time.

🌙

There is something Jongin thinks he will never get used to about his new life, and it is the whole pack's ignorance to what _personal space_ means.  
Chanyeol is not being disrespectful, and Jongin feels comfortable with him, but when he asked the Alpha for cuddles, he didn't mean to have Chanyeol's body plastered on his.

There are times like this, though, when Jongin simply doesn't care about it, even though he hoped the freshness of the shower he took while Chanyeol was cooking lasted for some more time.

He pushes his nose in the back of Chanyeol's blonde hair, trying to get a more powerful sniff of the Alpha's true, earthy scent.  
The undercut of Chanyeol's hair provides the only true skin-on-skin interaction between them, as Jongin presses in his nose some more, until Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle.

"This pre-heat is really getting on you, huh?"

"Hyung..." Jongin calls in a whine.

"What?" Chanyeol shifts a bit, and Jongin almost whines again, this time in protest, at the loss of the Alpha's calf beneath his.

"Shut up," he says, pointedly, and Chanyeol laughs again.

The deep rumble coming from Chanyeol's chest makes Jongin feel a bit weaker in the knees.

The thing is that Chanyeol smells good, and Jongin can do nothing about it. It doesn't matter how much he tries not to press his chest to Chanyeol's back in search of some kind of reassurance, the Alpha's scent is so overwhelming that Jongin almost forgets about manners and asks Chanyeol to turn around so that he can bare his neck at him.

It is earthy, heavy on the back of Jongin's tongue; it is like the smell left in the air, on the muddy ground after an autumnal rainstorm, and it is combined with that unmistakable faint hint of smoke that never fails in making Jongin recognize Chanyeol among other Alphas.

It doesn't matter how many of them are around, Jongin would always find Chanyeol just by scent.

Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Both of them.

Jongin lets out a pitiful whine at the thought of Junmyeon and his reassuring Omega scent.

"Ah, I think I should help you getting to your bed, am I right?" Chanyeol asks then, all of a sudden, and Jongin just shakes his head.

"No," he murmurs, "I like it better here, I like your scent,"

The noises the TV is making are starting to fade in the background to Jongin's ears, as Chanyeol and his scent become the only things he can manage to focus on.

He just wants to bask in the nice feeling of having Chanyeol all to himself for the entire night, for a whole session of cuddles.

"I know, but Junmyeon hyung will have my head if I keep you around me like this,"

Jongin blinks to himself in confusion, but ignores the questions floating in his head, as he is reminded of Junmyeon yet again.

"Do you know this Alpha?" Jongin asks, in a mumble.

Chanyeol hums. "Only saw him a couple of times hanging around with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun," he replies quietly, "why do you ask?"

"Is he going to be Junmyeon hyung's mate?" He questions, and for some reasons, Chanyeol is now laughing.

He is laughing at him.

Jongin's cheeks redden, as a trickle of humiliation washes over him slowly.

"Don't laugh at me, hyung," he laments, "it's not nice,"

In a rustling of clothes and some elbows here and there in Jongin's soft sides and tummy, Chanyeol turns around to face him, a dumbly amused expression still painted all over his face.

"No, no, no," he says, "I'm not laughing at you, Jongin-ah, I just think you are cute,"

Jongin huffs, as Chanyeol goes on. "Anyway, no, I don't think Junmyeon hyung will mate with Sehun, not yet at least,"

"Sehun?" Jongin repeats, tasting the Alpha's name on his tongue.

"Yes, that's his name,"

Jongin pouts. "I don't like it," he says, then and Chanyeol laughs again, arms coming to circle Jongin's waist to bring him closer to his body in a tight hug.

"Of course, Jongin-ah, of course you don't," Chanyeol says through Jongin's brown hair.

"Hyung... does Junmyeon hyung like him a lot?"

Chanyeol hums. "I think they are just going out,"

"So, they are not boyfriends,"

At that, Chanyeol gives Jongin a knowing smile. "Ah, is there something you wish to tell me, Jongin-ah?"

"Huh?" Jongin plays dumb, looking at Chanyeol with round eyes.

"Do you like Junmyeon hyung?" The Alpha asks then, plainly.

Jongin wants to tell him the truth, desperately. He wants Chanyeol to know, he wants Chanyeol to acknowledge his feelings, the way he only feels about someone else like that.

Jongin would want nothing more than for Minseok to see him, to really see him.

Jongin wants to tell Chanyeol–

"I don't like anyone." Jongin affirms, and he wants to slap himself right after, hard. Hard on the face.

Chanyeol doesn't reply anything for a brief time, and Jongin is left alone dealing with the Alpha's pensive eyes for what feels like forever.

"Alright," Chanyeol settles to say, "should we move to the bed now? Do you want to sleep on your own?"

Immediately, Chanyeol's body heat washes away from him, as the Alpha stands up to turn off the TV in the dining room.

Jongin misses it already.

"No," the Omega says, "with you, please," he adds a moment later.

When Chanyeol helps him stand on his sprained and aching ankle to reach the Alpha's bedroom, Jongin's mind drifts to Junmyeon for a moment.

"I hope Junmyeon hyung is having lots of fun," he says in a breath, and Chanyeol nods in agreement.

🌙

Jongin wakes up to the bed dipping beside him, and a weight rolling closer to his back, until it is pressed to a chest.

To Junmyeon's chest.

Jongin's mouth is dry and he has to wet his lips a couple of times, before speaking up.

"You came back," he whispers hoarsely, and Junmyeon's reaction is immediate, as the other Omega starts purring softly at the sound of the younger's voice.

"Of course," he replies.

Then, a thought hits Jongin.

"Where's Chanyeol?" He asks, frowning, "we were sleeping together," he says, almost not stopping himself in time from whining.

"He said it was better I stayed with you,"

"Huh?"

"You started nesting," Junmyeon explains, and his hyung's lips press a delicate kiss to Jongin's clothed shoulder.

"He is sleeping in my room, don't worry,"

A rush of heat washes over Jongin, and it pools in the pit of his stomach, as he starts to be uncomfortable in his own skin.

"The heat..." Jongin finds the strength to say, and Junmyeon nods behind his shoulders, pulling Jongin closer to him.

"Yes," he confirms, "I'm here, you don't have to worry about anything else," Junmyeon says, and as he continues whispering sweet words in his ears, Jongin returns to his slumber quietly. In the back of his mind, he reminds himself he should ask Junmyeon about his date when he wakes up.

🌙

The heat is awful.

Jongin suffers through it in waves, it doesn't matter how many of Chanyeol's sweaters he uses to build a fort, a nest around himself. He finds comfort only in Junmyeon's hugs, his sweet words, his minty scent, and the way he ruffles Jongin's hair before leaving the room.

Chanyeol never enters the room, he only ever asks Jongin if he needs anything, always talking to him through the barrier of the door.

Jongin can hear him, can even smell his faint scent through the door, but he never asks Chanyeol to step inside.

And when he does, Chanyeol laughs softly.

"Ah, Jongin-ah, you're like my brother now, I could never see you like this,"

For the first time, the burning need in Jongin's lower belly, and the sharp ache in his ankle subside to the newer, fresher, pang of pain in his stomach.

🌙

Minseok comes to help on the third day of his heat, and while Jongin is shy at the idea of letting his hyung seeing him like this, he quickly abandons the idea of rejecting Minseok's help the moment the small Alpha walks inside his bedroom and his fruity scent bursts in Jongin's mouth.

Minseok sits down on the edge of the bed and Jongin's head is in his lap as quickly as he can, managing not to hurt his ankle too much while moving on the mattress.

"Poor Jonginnie," Minseok says, caressing Jongin's sweat damp hair, "you just want some cuddles, mh? Am I right?"

The room all around is a mess, but Minseok seems not to mind in the slightest, as Jongin invites—drags—him in his nest, and lays face down on Minseok's chest, inhaling large gulps of Alpha scent.

"Slow down, slow down," Minseok says, still threading a gentle hand through Jongin's locks, the same hand that helped him eating and drinking some of the water he has been rejecting for hours, "we've got all the time,"

"Don't care," Jongin mumbles, and grabs a fistful of Minseok's shirt at the neck to tug it on a side, so that he can shove his nose right in the crook of the Alpha's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Minseok asks around a soft laughter, a hand coming to rest on Jongin's slightly arched back.

"Hot," Jongin replies, voice muffled, "empty, wet... and I want cuddles,"

Minseok nods. "I can give you those," he says gently, and Jongin lets the Alpha cradle his cheeks to press a soft kiss just under his eye. A swift press of lips, so much that when Minseok backs off, Jongin is not even sure it happened.

"More," he chokes out, after a brief pause.

The Alpha looks at him. "More?"

"More," Jongin repeats.

"More of what, Jongin-ah?"

"M–more kisses, hyung," he says, and a shiver runs down his spine, as Minseok lets him take place in between his thighs. "More kisses," he whispers once again, before Minseok closes the distance between them to press his lips to Jongin's.

It is ice and it is fire, a feverish need starting to bloom in the inside of Jongin's belly, the dampness beneath him heavier.

His heart tug and Jongin trembles over Minseok. A choked out sound exits his lips as the rough fabric of the Alpha's pants come in contact with his bare skin.

"Shh," Minseok says, looking up in Jongin's pliant eyes, "come here, do you want to sleep for a while?"

Jongin knows he must weight a lot on Minseok's small figure, so he moves on a side, until he only has his cheek pressed to Minseok's chest.

The crispiness of the Alpha's scent is heavier now, Jongin has it on his lips and can taste it on the tip of his tongue, if he brushes it against his mouth.

"I like you, hyung," Jongin mumbles, eyelids heavy over his eyes, "I like hyung a lot,"

Minseok smiles down at him, even though Jongin can't see him, and brings an arm around Jongin's shoulders protectively.

"You should sleep for a bit," Minseok suggests, and Jongin shakes his head, even though he can feel his senses numbing already.

"Will you give me more kisses when I wake up?" Jongin asks, hopeful.

Minseok hums lowly in his throat. "All the kisses my pretty Jonginnie wants,"

Jongin emits a squeaky, content sound he would be very embarrassed of if he was in his right state of mind.

It doesn't take long before he falls asleep back again, Minseok's small fingers still caressing his hair gently.

🌙

The heat breaks on the cusp of its fifth day, and Jongin is relieved.

Once he comes back to himself fully, he notices he is laying in nothing but soiled sheets and damp pillows from his own sweat, a stickiness on his skin and between his thighs making him uncomfortable.

There is Minseok on his side, watching him lazily and blinking at the sight of a satisfied Jongin now too shy to only stay in his underwear in front of him.

“I am sorry, hyung,” he whispers quietly, afraid of breaking the silence spell.

He is hungry, now, and his ankle has stopped aching as badly as days prior, but the pain is still there, lingering.

“What are you sorry for?” Minseok asks, shifting on the mattress like he owns it. Where Jongin is still uncomfortable and hesitant, Minseok moves like he knows exactly what he is doing.

And it must be like this. Minseok must have helped other Omegas of the pack the way he has with Jongin—and not only—in the past.

Jongin chews on his bottom lip at the memory of them kissing, the way Minseok's mouth shaped on his plump lips perfectly.

The way Minseok promised and gave him more of them.

“I asked hyung to give me kisses,” he explains, hands fiddling with a hem of sheets, “I was selfish,”

Minseok is quick to shake his head. “No, Jonginnie, you weren't selfish,” he says, with a gentle smile playing on his lips. His cat eyes glint for a brief moment, “hyung liked it,” the Alpha says then, and Jongin just nods.

“I will call Junmyeon and Chanyeol,” Minseok goes on, turning around to reach for his phone, lost somewhere on the floor.

Jongin has the time to admire the expanse of Minseok's naked back. He is not the biggest Alpha Jongin has seen—quite the opposite, really—but he doesn't need it, because only the sight of Minseok alone would make any wolf recognize his status.

Minseok is small, and Jongin doesn't mind small, he doesn't mind at all.

“Huh?” Jongin says, facing the Alpha, “what was that?” He asks.

Minseok gives him a smile. “I said, do you want to come down for lunch?”

Jongin's stomach almost grumbles at the word only.

“Yes,” he replies, licking his lips, “yes, please,”

Minseok nods contently, before typing something quick on the screen of his phone.

“Go wash up then, can you do it alone?”

Jongin is already on his feet, keen on ignoring his ankle this time. “Yes!” He chirps, almost squeaking at the thought of Minseok seeing him naked.

“Alright, alright,” Minseok says, laughing, “take your time, and, um, Jongin-ah?”

“Yes?” The Omega says, turning around to face again his Alpha leader.

“You don't have to say please and sorry at the end of everything you say,” Minseok says, and Jongin blushes.

“Huh... uh, s–sorry,” he can't help but say.

Minseok shakes his head. “I said there's no need to,” the Alpha reminds him again, with the gentlest of tones, “just remember we don't do this in our pack, mh?” He paused for a bit, “and you're one of us, alright? You're our sweet Omega, yeah?”

Jongin nods vehemently, happiness bursting in his heart.

“I'll use the other bathroom, then” Minseok informs him gently.

🌙

Junmyeon gives Jongin a happy smile when he sees him approaching the table, as the rest of the pack. Baekhyun and Jongdae are already at it, bickering over something as dumb as who will get to sit next to Kyungsoo.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo scolds Baekhyun eventually, “just go sit somewhere else and shut up.”

His tone is final, and it stirs a snicker from Jongdae, as the Omega takes in the sight of a very displeased and pouty Baekhyun.

Jongin has never met an Omega like this, like Kyungsoo.

He can't help feeling intimidated; but then Kyungsoo turns to him and eyes the spot on his side, gesturing to it with his head.

“Come sit,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin has barely the time to blush under the others’ gaze.

“Ow,” Chanyeol says, “turning soft, Kyungsoo-yah?”

The Omega sends him a side eyed look, as Jongin finally takes a seat beside him. “Zip it,” the other bristles, handling his chopsticks.

Minseok is the one who finishes placing a plate in front of everyone, while Chanyeol sits down next to Junmyeon.

Jongin fidgets, while the others all start eating. He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

“Is there a problem with the food, Jongin-ah?” Jongdae asks all of a sudden, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Huh...” Jongin says, shaking his head briefly. They all are watching him intently, like he is some kind of strange case to be analyzed and treated.

“What is it?” Chanyeol questions curiously, a serious scowl on his eyebrows.

“Maybe he’s already full,” Baekhyun jokes with a smirk, bringing a glass to his mouth.

The Omega earns a scolding gaze from Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and he widens his eyes, raising a hand in excuse.

“I am waiting,” Jongin replies, swallowing around a dry throat, “for Minseok hyung to say I can eat,”

Jongin doesn't know why they all fall silent, even more than before. Because Baekhyun is not smiling anymore, and even Baekhyun's smile is loud.

The clattering of chopsticks against the bottom of the plates has stopped as well, and Jongin starts sweating at the idea of having said something bad.

“You can eat, Jongin,” Minseok speaks up.

No Jonginnie.

No Jongin-ah.

“You can eat now, later, and whenever you want,” he goes on, “whatever you want, how much you want,”

“Until you feel full,” Junmyeon supplies helpfully, and Chanyeol nods in agreement.

Jongin doesn't know why he smells something like a campfire now, but he is not going to ask, as he grabs a hold of his chopsticks as well.

“Eat up,” Junmyeon says again.

“Yeah, before it cools down and tastes like shit,”

It is Baekhyun who says it, and Jongdae smiles, before they all agree.

They all smile and laugh at Baekhyun's stupid remark, and Jongin joins them.

He has never seen their Alpha leader smiling like that before. It isn't wide like Chanyeol's, cute like Jongdae's or shy like Kyungsoo's, but it is pretty, gummy, kind and warm.

And most certainly, Jongin tells himself, he has never seen Jongdae’s own smile turn this soft at the sight of Minseok.

He is halfway to swallow his food, when he realizes.

Baekhyun’s chirpy laugh and the others’ conversational chatters fade in the background.

🌙

Jongin wants to ask, almost desperately.

It is been a while since the whole pack has been home, since he has seen Minseok, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and Jongdae, all crowded together in the kitchen, trying to squeeze a place for everyone to sit.

So, when he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol drying off the plates before putting them back away, Jongin stops in his tracks to the door, and walks in.

“Hyung,” Jongin calls softly, “can I ask you something?”

“Hey, yeah... is your ankle better?”

Jongin shrugs. “Yes, hyung, it is getting better, thank you,” he makes a brief pause, “uh, I've been thinking lately, and I wanted to ask if Minseok hyung is mated,”

Chanyeol almost drops a glass right away.

“Sorry,” Jongin apologizes, “is it disrespectful of me to ask?”

“No!” Chanyeol rushes to say, and puts back the glass inside the sink, not trusting himself with it. “No, it's okay, I wasn't– I guess I wasn't prepared for the question, that's it,”

Jongin hums. “Huh... so?”

“He isn't... he doesn't have a mate,” Chanyeol says, “he shares the leader position with Junmyeon hyung, but– yeah, that's it,”

Jongin frowns. “Junmyeon hyung spends his heat with him every time,” he points out.

“Well, yes, I suppose he does,” Chanyeol indulges, scratching the back of his head at Jongin's even more confused expression.

“I don't understand, hyung, if Minseok–”

“Aish, Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol whines, frustrated. “Minseok hyung is our Alpha leader, and all of us have to obey him. All the Omegas of the pack, he– uh, he can have whoever he wants, but– but he never chose anyone,”

“So... if Junmyeon hyung is not his mate... maybe, maybe Jongdae hyung?” Jongin reasons. “I saw him asking for Minseok hyung when he is in heat,”

“No, no, Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol says, “our leader doesn't have a mate _at all_ ,”

“Oh,” Jongin says, mouth shaping in a perfect circle for a couple of moments.

Jongin has his grey and black sweatpants on, the pair Baekhyun once said it makes his ass look good, and highlights his snatched waist; the ones he usually wears to go to practice.

He doesn't look bad after all. Maybe he has a chance.

“So, I can...” Jongin tries, “I can court him, right?”

Chanyeol almost chokes on his spit.

🌙

The problem is that, Jongin acknowledges after a couple of days, he doesn't know anything about courting, much less about courting an Alpha. Let alone an Alpha leader.

He knows that asking the other Omegas of the pack is useless, books don't help, even the internet doesn't.

So, Jongin does what he knows he is good at.

“Can I sit here?” He asks Junmyeon on one of their movie nights, pointing to the non-existent spot between him and Minseok.

Junmyeon shares a questioning look with Jongdae, sitting on the other side of their Alpha.

“Of course, Jonginnie,” Minseok replies, “come here.”

Minseok scoots over, so that there is enough space for Jongin to fit in between him and Junmyeon.

Chanyeol is watching him from an armchair on the other side of Jongdae's living room, Baeknyun curled up against him in a ball of pure Omega happiness and delighted pheromones. Jongin can hear him purring from where he is.

Chanyeol gives him a warm smile, as he adjusts his position so that Baeknyun can be more comfortable.

He is not sure he gets the hint right—or if that's a hint at all—but Jongin is quick to turn on his side, an arm curling around Minseok's waist possessively.

Jongdae's eyes falter to them for a second, before returning to the TV and the stupid action film they are watching.

Jongin meets Kyungsoo's gaze, seated next to Jongdae. The Omega smiles at him, and Jongin lets himself sink in the calm scent of peach and campfire coming from Minseok.

He falls asleep, surrounded by the quietness of his pack mates and the low murmur of the TV.  
When he wakes up, there is only the noisy blabbering of voices around him, and the movie has ended already. The others are sitting at the table in the kitchen.

All but one.

“Couldn’t bring myself to wake you up,” Minseok says in a slightly hoarse voice, a hand at the back of Jongin’s head. It feels in place, it feels right.

“Um, hyung,” he almost whimpers, rubbing his face all over Minseok's narrow chest, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt further. “I missed the whole movie,”

“Oh! Is he up?” Jongin hears Baekhyun ask from a short distance.

He doesn't have to wait for long, though, because Baekhyun is on them the second after he closes his mouth.

Minseok huffs at the effort of sustaining both the Omegas’ bodies, and Jongin almost bleats in annoyance when Baekhyun lands on them with the full force of his weight.

He suppresses the urge to slap a hand to Baekhyun's cheek and push him away with all his strength. He was finally close to getting some time alone with his Alpha leader.

“Hyung, we were waiting for you,” Baekhyun sing-songs, so much sugar in his voice Jongin feels like puking.

And to Jongin's horror, Baekhyun nuzzles in Minseok’s shoulder, rubbing his own Omega scent all over him. Baekhyun smells like apples, caramel and Chanyeol; and Jongin is swallowed by the desire of seeing Baekhyun falling down to the ground from the couch.

A low, warning snarl starts to grow in Jongin's chest.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Minseok calls softly, and it is the type of voice that always makes every other member of the pack stop in their doings.

Then, Jongin hears Junmyeon approaching with light steps.

“Come on,” Junmyeon says, grabbing a fist of Baekhyun’s sweater. And it's almost like seeing a mother cat chastise her kittens, in the way Junmyeon seems to grip Baekhyun by the scruff.

The Omega whines, but Jongin can't say he is displeased at the loss of Baekhyun next to him, trying to steal Minseok's attention from him.

“Jongin-ah,”

Jongin raises his head to Minseok.

“Do you want to join the others in the kitchen?”

Jongin just shakes his head.

“Huh?”

“I want to stay with you, hyung. Sorry if it is selfish of me,”

It is. He knows it is.

“No,” Minseok says, smiling the smile Jongin loves to see on those pretty lips. “It's not selfish. I am sure you can wait, though, um? You can sleep with me tonight,”

Jongin blushes under the weight of the Alpha’s words.

“Ah, Jonginnie,” Minseok chuckles, “what is it in your mind, uh?”

“Nothing!” Jongin hurries to say, sitting up from Minseok at the end of their shared couch. “But that is Jongdae hyung’s place, not mine,”

Minseok frowns. “Did he tell you so?”

“No, but I saw you. Besides–!” Jongin trails off, huffing out an exhausted breath.

“Besides?” Minseok encourages, now seated up in front of him.

“Besides... besides, I didn't know we were all going to sleep here tonight,”

Minseok nods his head. “You don't have to sleep in my bed if you don't want to, Jongin-ah,”

“It's not– it's not what I meant,”

Minseok tilts his head to a side. “You know you can speak your mind here, you don't have to–”

“I know, I know!” Jongin interrupts him, frustrated. “But I don't want Jongdae hyung to be mad at me because you chose to sleep with me and not with him,”

That seems to make something click in Minseok’s mind.

And he smiles.

_He smiles._

“Jongdae won’t have a problem with it,” Minseok says, moving to stand up from the couch.

🌙

That night, Jongin sees Jongdae in the corridor, before padding towards Minseok's bedroom.

“Goodnight,” the other Omega says, smiling. There is a soft looking pillow squeezed in between his side and arm.

“Hyung,” Jongin calls, before the other can walk in the room with the rest of the pack already being loud.

“Yes?”

Jongin is quick to make sure he doesn't see Minseok anywhere close to them.

“Did I upset you?”

“Jongin-ah,” Jongdae says, voice pitching to a whine, “Minseok told you it was okay for you to sleep with him, right?”

“Yes,”

Jongdae steps closer, and Jongin closes his eyes out of reflex.

But instead of the blow he expected on his face, a gentle stroke comes in contact with the warmed up skin of his cheek.

“Goodnight, pup,” Jongdae says.

Jongin has barely the time to say it back, before Jongdae disappears in the darkness of the other room, closing the door.

“Jonginnie,” Minseok's voice brings him back, and a chill runs down his spine.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, turning around to him.

“Are you alright? You need something?”

“No, I am–” Jongin walks inside the room, going to the bed straightforwardly, “–fine,” he concludes, slumping down on the mattress.

He looks up at Minseok, large eyes wandering over the Alpha's figure, as he leaves the door completely open.

“Do you sleep in the dark?” Minseok asks.

“Uh... It's the same for me,”

“Alright,” the Alpha says, before dimming the lights and stepping closer to the Omega.

He drops to his knees, making Jongin's breath catch.

“Jongin, look at me,”

His palms are sweaty, and Jongin swallows the lump in his throat, as he slowly gaze at Minseok.

“Has Chanyeol scent-marked you?”

“Wha– no!”

“Are you interested in him?”

“Alpha, I don't know what–”

“Don't call me Alpha,”

“I am sorry!” Jongin exclaims, distressed pheromones starting to get off of him. “I just don't know what to do, I– I searched the internet, and I couldn't ask Junmyeon hyung because I thought he liked you and– and–”

“Wait, wait,” Minseok says, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“I want to court you,” Jongin blurts out, honest. “But I don't know how to court an Alpha, because I know nothing about Alphas and what they like outside of– other than sex and my presenting position, and I feel dumb because I want you to look at me, but you always look at the other Omegas, and never at me,” he licks his lips, trying to regain his breath for a moment, “am I that... am I ugly, hyung? Do– do I smell bad to you?”

“Oh, Jongin-ah...” Minseok starts, slowly moving to sit down next to Jongin. “Of course you don't smell bad, and you're not ugly, in fact, I think you're beautiful,”

Jongin bites into his lower lip, understanding.

“So you don't like me, hyung?”

Minseok shakes his head. “I do, puppy. But I want you to be sure of what you're saying. You said you want to court me, but you don't know how, you said I never look your way, but I spent your heat with you,”

“You help all the other Omegas in the pack when they're in heat, why should I feel special for a couple of kisses you gave me, when you give the others everything else?”

Minseok gapes.

“I was trying to give you space, Jongin,” he explains, eyes fixed on the Omega, “you're new to this, to a functional pack where everyone is involved and we all work and care for each other, how am I supposed to feel entitled to take something from you, when all you ask for are cuddles?”

Jongin flushes red at that. “I want cuddles because I like them, why are you shaming me for this?”

“No, no,” Minseok is quick to take Jongin's hands in his, “I'm not shaming you, neither I want you to push yourself into something you don't want. What I am saying is that you wanted me to notice you, and I did. Your scent, Jongin... your scent is so much all over the place here, you don't even understand. But before trying to court your leader, you should find your place in this pack,”

At that, Jongin snatches his hands from Minseok's and stands up, as if burned.

“I found it already, hyung.”

🌙

“He clearly didn't have a chance in the first place,” Baekhyun is saying the morning after. He takes his place on the stool in the kitchen, shoving a spoonful of food past his lips. “I am just saying the truth, and what you all think but are afraid to admit,”

“Just shut up,” Kyungsoo says, a hand coming to adjust the glasses on his face. “Why do you have to be such an asshole about it?”

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol calls.

“What, can't he defend himself?”

“You know, if you like him that much, you can ask Minseok permission to court him,” Baekhyun says around a dry chuckle.

“I don't need anyone's permission to court anyone,” Kyungsoo replies bluntly, “and you should mind your own business and choke on that stupid yogurt of yours,”

Baekhyun is ready to come back at him with a sharp retort, but when Junmyeon shuffles his way inside the kitchen, they all turn silent, the only noise coming from Chanyeol eating loudly.

“Morning,” he slurs in a still sleep drenched voice. “Everything good here?” He asks after a short pause, nose clearly picking up the heavy scent of pheromones in the air.

“Baekhyun was being an ass about Jongin,” Kyungsoo replies, earning a snort from the other Omega.

“Huh? How so?”

Junmyeon walks to the counter, pouring himself some coffee.

“He wanted to court Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol says helpfully, and Junmyeon eyes widens, as he sips from his cup.

“Has he tried?” Junmyeon asks, curious. “Last time I checked, I though he liked you, Chanyeol-ah,”

Chanyeol makes a face at it. “I think he just likes everyone,”

“Hyung, you're not helping,” Kyungsoo says, leaning back in his chair. “Minseok hyung rejected him.”

“Did he?” Junmyeon asks, almost sputtering around his coffee.

“So we've heard,” Baekhyun adds, finally finishing eating. He licks the corners of his mouth. “Minseok hyung has never taken an Omega in years, why should he want the newcomer? Plus, he's broken.”

Chanyeol shrugs, and Junmyeon looks up from his breakfast for a moment too long, eyes focusing on the door.

“Shit.” Baekhyun says, swallowing in his dry throat.

“Junmyeon hyung,” Jongin addresses, not sparing a glance to anyone else in the kitchen. “I am going home.”

“Are you sure? Do you want Chanyeol to–”

“No, I'll walk.” Jongin says firmly. “My legs aren't broken, yet.”

🌙

Jongin likes being alone, but not being lonely.

That is one of the most important things he has came to understand about himself since he joined Minseok's and Junmyeon's pack.  
Before, when he still was in his former pack and the Alpha leader would boss him around and make him feel smaller, he never got the chance to feel lonely.

The Alpha would bring him and the other Omegas food and water, he would turn off the lights when he exited the door, only to turn them back on when coming back.

Slowly, but surely, Jongin had started to connect the dots: Alpha meant food, and water, and most importantly, light.

Light and life.

That was it, simply. Even when he was left with the others, he knew that his Alpha would come back to take care of his Omegas, to feed them by his hand, and slap them with the other.

And Jongin was never alone.

There were other four Omegas with him, all pretty, pretty just like their Alpha wanted them to be. They were nice, and warm to nest with and smelt good and all of them were being trained in arts, just like him: dancing, singing, drawing, playing instruments.

Until they started to fade away in the light the Alpha and the open door brought.

Jongin remembers the others didn't know what happened to the Omegas.

As it turned out months later, when Jongdae found him drenched in dirty rain water near the station on the other end of the city, the other Omegas were being sold. And that man was no Alpha.

He was a human. A human covering his scent in Alpha pheromones.

So, no, even when he was deemed as not good enough for breeding and left to drown in his own tears in the dark basement, and in the rain a moment after, Jongin felt alone, but never lonely.

Never, before now.

He lands face down on his bed, his bed that smells like Junmyeon's chocolate and mint scent, and Minseok's calm pheromones.

He closes his eyes, slowly blinking as the memory of Baekhyun's words flood him from the inside, making his stomach twist in shame.

_Broken._

This is what he was for his previous pack, for the human. This is what he is for the others, this is what Baekhyun, his Omega pack mate, thinks of him. And this is probably what Minseok thinks of him, too.

He could never give him what a pack truly needs, by the way.

Jongin gets it, he really does. But he hurts nonetheless at the thought.

It's 12 pm, he realizes, looking at the clock hanging off the wall, and he has to get ready for practice.

🌙

Jongin falls and hurts his elbow that afternoon.

But it's not broken.

🌙

Jongdae is hugging him tightly to his chest, their height difference coming to play a role, when Jongin tries to hug him back and finds out he can engulf Jongdae in his arms without breaking a sweat.

Jongdae is so small, and his waist is so tiny that Jongin touches his own arm in the process of reciprocating the comforting gesture.

“I thought you went away, I was so scared,” Jongdae says, and Jongin notices the anxious and relieved looks on the others' face.

They all are crowded in the corridor at the entrance, as if they were waiting for him to come back home.

“Where have you been, huh?” Chanyeol asks, siding Junmyeon. “We've been calling you the whole afternoon, we even asked Sehun to come see if you were still practicing,”

“You're lucky he couldn't find you,” Junmyeon says, “because I told him to bring you here no matter what,”

“You never pull something like this on us ever again, okay?” Jongdae tells him, cupping both Jongin's cheeks, and forcing him to look straight into his still worried eyes.

He nods. “Yes, hyung,”

Jongdae nods and kisses him. He kisses him on the corner of Jongin's mouth. He then offers Jongin a relieved and shy smile, taking a step back from him.

“He's home,” Kyungsoo says out of the blue, responding to Jongin's inner question.

“Is he mad?” Jongin asks softly.

“At Baekhyun? Sure he is,” Kyungsoo replies, unhelpfully, and Jongin can feel himself starting to sweat underneath all the layers of clothes he still has on.

“He woke up and you weren't there,” Chanyeol says. “I think you should meet him,”

“What do you mean?”

Junmyeon walks close to him, and helps him getting rid of his grey scarf.

“He means that Minseok is waiting for you,”

🌙

Jongin walks in Minseok's home–the whole pack's home now–four days later. He has a small bag in hand, pretty much all his clothes inside.

There is no one home, just the faint smell of Minseok's peach and smokey scent and its owner.

“I thought you wouldn't come,” Minseok tells him, sitting on the couch.

“I am sorry,” Jongin says, biting into his lower lip.

“No, you're not,”

Jongin shakes his head. No he is not, he needed that time alone, only for himself.

“I like you, Jongin-ah,” Minseok says softly, standing up.

“And I am broken, I can't give you what you'll need one day,” he says immediately, letting the bag thump down on the floor.

“There are other Omegas in this pack, aren't there?”

Jongin can't believe his ears. “Is this supposed to make me feel better about your rejection?”

“What? Jonginnie, seriously, what are you even thinking?” Minseok steps closer to him. “Chanyeol has Baekhyun, and Junmyeon is finding himself an Alpha as well, I wasn't talking about me. Will you ever stop jumping to conclusions?”

“Alpha... I am sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Minseok repeats, grabbing a hold of Jongin's cold hand. “Do I ever call you just Omega? Do I ever reduce you to just your gender?”

“No, no you don't,”

“Then–” Minseok swallows, looking up in Jongin's warm eyes,“–don't do it to me,”

Jongin opens his mouth to say something but stops the moment Minseok brings the Omega's hands to his chest.

“Minseok hyung–”

“I accept your court, Jonginnie,” and it stops Jongin in his tracks, his mouth and throat perched. “But take your time, mh? There's no need to rush,” he says calmly, “and if you need help, there is no shame in asking the others, not even Baekhyun,”

“W–what do you mean?” Jongin stutters out, hand coming to clutch on Minseok's shirt.

“What do I mean, my sweet Jonginnie?”

Minseok steps closer to him, bringing Jongin down with hands cradling his cheeks. “I am saying that you can court me, if you still want to,” he says, before tilting his head up to kiss Jongin's on his plush lips.

Minseok is warm, and he smells of comfort and home, of Jongdae's cat smile and Junmyeon's sweet kisses; of Kyungsoo's rainy scent and Baekhyun sugary ones.

He even smells like Chanyeol's earthy scent.

Jongin moves his lips against Minseok and the Alpha chuckles in the kiss, when Jongin cups his face to have him even closer, so much that he can almost feel the entirety of Minseok's body against his.

“Eager?” Minseok asks in a soft laugh.

“I'm sorry,” Jongin blushes, the tip of his tongue coming out to taste the Alpha on his lips some more.

Minseok shakes his head, fingers threading through the Omega's hair. “No, pup, no. I like it.”

And Minseok kisses him again, this time holding Jongin's hip, a thumb circling the prominent bone there. The fabric of the shirt is in the way, preventing them from having a true contact.

“You are staying here with us, right?” Minseok asks, his breath fanning over Jongin's lips.

He nods. “Can I stay with Jongdae hyung tonight?”

“Oh, you want to court him, now?” Minseok asks playfully, putting some distance between them and reaching down to grab Jongin's bag.

“I just want to scent-mark with him,” Jongin says honestly, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Minseok stops for a moment, blinking at the Omega.  
“Jongin, this is your pack, now. You don't have to ask for permission to do anything,”

“I told you because I think he might like you,”

Minseok looks like he wants to tell him something, like he's about to let out some long kept secret, but doesn't.

He just shakes his head. “We'll wait for the others,” Minseok says, before walking out the dining room and disappearing in the corridor.

It's their first time going out as a pack. Together. No one excluded.

Jongin searches for his phone inside the tight pocket of his jeans, and fishing it out, he notices the multiple messages Chanyeol and Junmyeon sent him, most of them asking him about Minseok.

He has been officially added to the pack's group chat—though it is mostly useless, Junmyeon once said, because of the lack of responses from its participants—but, you never know.

[Jongdae hyung ^ｪ^]  
_> hyung, it went well!! \\(>o<)ﾉ  
> also..  
> can I sleep in your room tonight?? (6.21 pm)_

Jongin has little time to anticipate Jongdae's reply.

[Jongdae hyung ^ｪ^]  
_< Sure thing Jonginnie  
< I'm so happy you're staying with us (6.23 pm)_

Jongin smiles down at his phone, as he hears Minseok walking his way back in the room.

[Jongdae hyung ^ｪ^]  
_> im so happy you're letting me stay (6.24 pm)_

Jongin types quickly, and puts his phone back away.

🌙

They have finished having dinner together as a pack for the first time, and almost all the members are all crowded in the kitchen, yelling about something and discussing important matters the second later, tones falling earnest when the shift of topics happens.

Jongin excuses himself quietly, a smile playing on his lips as the splashing of warm feelings in his chest spreads through his body with a tingling sensation.

He strolls down the corridor to the bathroom, when he stumbles upon Minseok and Chanyeol pressed up against the wall, all over each other, strong Alpha scents mixing up and hitting him full force, both with that and surprise.

Jongin gapes at the sight.

“I'm sorry!” He almost yelps, “I didn't think you were–”

“It's okay!” Chanyeol nearly squeals, putting some distance between himself and Minseok, while clearing his throat multiple times. Minseok is wearing a smirk on his face, as the other Alpha keeps talking. “I was– me and Minseok hyung–”

Jongin shakes his head, understanding. “You don't have to explain me anything, hyung,”

“Jongin,”

He hears someone call him, and when he turns around, Jongin takes in the whole sight of a nervous looking Baekhyun fidgeting on his spot.

“Can we talk?” Baekhyun asks, hesitancy seeping in his voice. His eyes dance between Jongin and the Alphas for a brief moment, but he seems unfazed by the whole situation.

Jongin nods, still a bit out of it. He never thought he would witness Chanyeol reduced to a whimpering ball in Minseok's arms.

“I'll see you later, Minseok hyung,” Jongin says quietly, smiling up at both the Alphas.

Minseok nods at Jongin. “Yes,”

As Jongin walks away with Baekhyun, he can't help the slight discomfort in his tummy. It will take time, he knows it will. He knows he won't be able to get rid of his fears quickly.

Healing takes time.

Trusting someone again takes time.

Trusting Minseok completely will, as well.

But he trusts he will never be alone, nor lonely ever again.

He knows he won't, and a smile creeps on his lips at the realization.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever made it this far and read the whole thing.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and this was beta-ed by no one but me. If you find any errors you think I should fix please tell me!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you again for reading ~


End file.
